Cold Heart
by LadyLuck1006
Summary: Shuichi kommt zu einem entschluss. Wie wird Yuki reagiern? Warnung: Death Fic! Yuki x Shuichi.


Titel: Cold Heart

Autor: Jessica B.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Sämtliche Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören Maki Murakami.

Warnings: Death Fic

* * *

_-Ich spüre die Kälte in meinem Herzen_

_ich möchte fliehen_

_fliehen um der Kälte zu entkommen_

_doch es gibt kein Entrinnen_

_denn kein Ort ist weit genug fort von Dir-_

-Shuichi POV-

Ich kann nicht mehr.

Der schmerz wird von Tag zu Tag immer größer.

Warum hasst du mich nur so?

Was habe ich dir getan?

Bin ich wirklich so wertlos wie du immer sagst?

Ich versuche dir immer alles recht zu machen.

Doch je mehr ich mich bemühe desto wütender und kälter mir gegenüber wirst du.

Ich kann dir leider nicht mehr als meine unsterbliche Liebe geben.

Ist das denn nicht genug?

Es zerreißt mich innerlich immer wieder diese kalten Worte aus deinem Mund zu hören.

Es verletzt sosehr.

Heute war es wieder besonders schlimm.

-Flashback-

Shuichi kam wie jeden Abend fröhlich nach Hause.

Gutgelaunt stürmte er in die Wohnung die er sich seit einiger zeit mit seinem geliebten teilte.

„Yukiiiiii ich bin zu Hause." Rief der Magentaschopf.

Keine Antwort.

Shuichi legte seinen Rucksack ins Wohnzimmer und ging in das Arbeitszimmer seines Kois.

Wie es auch nicht anders zu erwarten war saß Yuki wie immer an seinem Schreibtisch und war fleißig an seinem neusten Buch am schreiben. Er war so bei der Sache, dass er anscheint gar nicht bemerkte das Shuichi im gleichen Zimmer war oder er ignorierte ihn wie er's öfter mal macht.

„YukiYukiYukiYuki…ich bin daaaa." Schrie der kleine dem Schriftsteller förmlich ins Ohr.

„Schrei mir nicht so ins Ohr, Baka. Ich weis auch so, dass du da bist. Dich kann man schließlich nicht überhören." Murmelte Yuki schlechtgelaunt.

Shuichi lies sich von der offensichtlichen schlechten Laune seines liebsten nicht einschüchtern und umarmte ihn kräftig.

„Ach, Yuki…ich liebe dich."

„Mir egal. Lass mich gefälligst los. Ich will hier in ruhe arbeiten und nicht deinem schnulzigen Gelaber zuhören."

Shuichi lies sofort von Yuki ab und seine Augen fingen in der gleiche Sekunde an sich mit Tränen zu füllen.

„Aber Yuki…ich meine es ernst. Ich liebe dich wirklich über alles." Sagte der kleine eingeschüchtert.

„Habe ich mich etwa nicht deutlich ausgedrückt? Es ist mir egal ob du mich liebst. Es ist mir auch egal, ob du hier bist oder nicht. Du bist mir absolut egal. Du bist eine einzige plage. Deine Art nervt einfach nur. Ich kann dich nicht ausstehen…hast du verstanden? Also verschwinde gefälligst. Hau ab und komm nie mehr wieder." Fuhr Yuki den kleinen an.

Shuichi schaute geschockt Yuki an. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen und auch nichts mehr sagen.

Als Yuki bemerkte das der verdammte Baka nicht das machte was er ihm gesagt hatte drehte er sich um und schaute den Magentaschopf hasserfüllt an.

„Raus. Verschwinde endlich." Schrie er.

Shuichi rannte so schnell er konnte aus dem Zimmer.

-Flashback Ende-

Nun sitze ich hier auf dem kalten Boden im Badezimmer und weine als gäbe es kein Morgen.

Den wird es auch sicherlich nicht für mich geben.

Ich habe mir alles gut überlegt.

Ich kann und will einfach nicht mehr so weiter leben.

Yuki wird mir sowieso nicht vermissen.

Alles was ich wollte war seine Liebe.

Geld und erfolg sind mir egal.

Nur die eine Sache für mich zählt.

Und ausgerechnet diese kann ich nicht haben.

Wofür lohnt es sich also zu leben?

Die Person der ich mein Herz geschenkt habe hasst mich.

Sie hat mein Herz in stücke gerissen und hat mir immer wieder einen tritt versetzt.

Über ein Jahr habe ich das jetzt mitgemacht.

Das Ende ist nun endlich nahe.

Ich werde einen Schlussstrich ziehen.

Einfach gehen und ein normales Leben weiterführen kann ich nicht.

Ich würde ihn zu sehr vermissen.

Daher muss ich mit meinem ganzen Leben abschließen und so endlich frieden haben.

Ich gehe noch einmal ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort lege ich meinen Abschiedsbrief hin.

Ich möchte Yuki nicht ohne ein Wort einfach so verlassen.

Danach gehe ich in die Küche um ein scharfes Messer zu holen.

Damit geh ich auch schon wieder ins Bad.

Ich schließe leise die Tür und verkrieche mich wieder in die Ecke, wo ich eben noch saß.

Mir laufen schon wieder Tränen die Wangen hinunter.

Warum muss alles nur so schmerzhaft und schwer sein?

Ich schaue das Messer eine ganze weile an bis ich es endlich zu meinem Handgelenk senke.

Ich schneide erst in die Linke und dann in die Rechte.

So tief wie es nur geht.

Es soll so schnell vorbei sein wie möglich.

Ich merke wie mir auf einmal schwindelig wird.

Alles dreht sich um mich herum.

Ich werde immer schwächer.

Bald ist es vorbei.

Nie wieder muss ich leiden unter dir.

Nie wieder kannst du mir wehtun.

Nie wieder wirst du mich hasserfüllt anschauen können.

Ich werde hier und jetzt meinen Frieden finden.

Das einzige, woran ich in den letzten Minuten meines Daseins denke bist du, Yuki.

Ich weis, dass ich nicht umsonst gelebt habe.

Denn ich habe dich kennen gelernt.

Auch wenn es mich in diese Situation getrieben hat bin ich froh, dass ich dich kennen gelernt habe.

Ich habe gelebt um dich zu Lieben.

-Yuki POV-

Verdammt.

Was habe ich nur wieder getan.

Ich könnte mich selber schlagen.

Immer wieder verletzte ich ihn.

Dabei liebe ich ihn doch so.

Warum fällt es mir nur so schwer es ihm zu sagen oder zu zeigen?

Es ist hier so ruhig.

Shuichi muss aber noch hier sein.

Ich habe nicht die Haustür schließen hören.

Er liegt gewiss auf dem Sofa ein weint.

Und alles nur, weil ich so ein Idiot bin.

Ich werd einfach mal nachschauen.

Ich muss sowieso mir ein neues Bier holen.

Shuichi liegt nicht auf dem Sofa wie ich gedacht habe.

In der Küche ist er auch nicht.

Ich habe langsam ein komisches Gefühl.

Ich weis auch nicht, warum.

Ich schaue schnell im Schlafzimmer nach.

Dort ist er aber auch nicht.

Ob er doch fort gegangen ist?

Aber er könnte auch im Bad sein.

Da habe ich noch nicht nachgeschaut.

Als ich die Tür zum Badezimmer öffne bleibt mir das Herz stehen.

Dort liegt Shuichi auf dem Boden in seinem eigenen Blut.

Ich renne schnell zu ihm.

Er hat ein lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und flüstert ganz leise, „Ich liebe dich Yuki Eiri."

„Shuichi…ich liebe dich auch…bitte…du darfst nicht sterben hörst du?"

Aber es ist schon zu spät.

Shuichi atmet nicht mehr.

Es ist vorbei.

Ich habe das wertvollste in meinem ganzen Leben verloren.

Und ich bin es selber schuld.

Ich drücke Shuichi ganz fest an mich und weine.

Zum ersten Mal lasse ich all meine Emotionen heraus.

Ich sitze eine Ewigkeit schon hier und halte dich.

Ich will nicht loslassen.

Ich will nicht akzeptieren das du nicht mehr lebst das ich nie wieder dein lächeln sehen werde.

Immer wieder flüstere ich dir ins Ohr wie sehr ich dich Liebe.

Obwohl ich weis das du es nicht hören kannst.

Irgendwann lasse ich doch los.

Ich lege sanft deinen Kopf auf dem Boden ab.

Wie in Trance gehe ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und zünde mir eine Zigarette an.

Dabei fällt mir auf das auf dem Tisch ein Zettel liegt mit deiner Handschrift drauf.

Ich nehme ihn und fange an zu lesen.

_-Liebster Yuki,_

_Es tut mir alles leid. Ich wollte dich niemals nerven. Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr._

_Ich wollte mich für alles noch mal bedanken. Ich bin wirklich sehr froh, dass wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Ich kann aber leider nicht mehr so weiter machen. Du bist immer so gemein zu mir. Es gibt zwar auch Zeiten, wo du gefühlvoll bist und zärtlich aber danach schaust du mich wieder so hasserfüllt an. Das schmerzt einfach sosehr. Sag bitte auch Hiro, Maiko und meinen Eltern das ich ihnen für alles danke und sie sehr lieb habe._

_Es ist jetzt an der Zeit das ich gehe._

_Ich liebe dich Yuki Eiri. Für immer und ewig. Wir werden uns gewiss irgendwann wieder sehen._

_Bis bald,_

_dein Shuichi-_

Und schon wieder weine ich.

Ich kann es einfach immer noch nicht fassen das Shuichi fort ist.

Wie soll ich nur leben ohne ihn?

Nach all den Jahren liebe ich noch mal einen Menschen.

Und dann stirbt die Person meinetwegen.

Ich bin ein Mörder.

Nun habe ich zwei Menschen auf dem gewissen.

Ich bin einfach verdammt für die Ewigkeit.

-Owari-


End file.
